Polkadot Bow Girl and the Rabbit Umetaro
by Harumi RIM
Summary: Kisah Sakura Chiyo dalam perjalan mengantar bubur ke rumah Mayu yang sedang sakit dimana ia bertemu dengan pria jangkung bertelinga kelinci Nozaki Umetaro. FanFic  Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun petama.


Polkadot Bow Girl and the Rabbit Umetaro

Warning:typo, ada humunya.

mintak Reviewnya Tolong..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

happy reading ^^

* * *

"Chiyorin!"seru seorang lelaki bersurai merah yg baru saja selesai memasak memakai celemek pink renda-renda yg membuatnya sangat canteng(cantik-ganten).

"Iya Mikorin.."sahut gadis mungil bersurai orange dengan 2 pita polkadot mini mousenya.

"Mayu sedang sakit, kau antarkan bubur ini padanya ya?!." titah lelaki yg diketahui bernama Mikoshiba Mikoto lalu memeberikan keranjang berisi roti dan kotak bekal berisi bubur yg baru dimasaknya.

"Eh?! Mayu sakit?! Aku harus kesana sekarang!"seru gadis yg diketahui bernama Sakura Chiyo histeris.

"Tapi.. Kenapa Mikorin bisa tahu kalau Mayu sedang sakit?.. bukankah rumahnya jauh dari rumah kita?."sambungnya heran. Mikoshiba merah padam lalu menggaruk-garuk pipinya yg agak gatal

"K-kemarin aku pergi kesana.. ternyata di sedang demam tinggi.. jadi aku mau membuatkannya bubur.." jawabnya disertei cengiran.

"Habis.. Mikorin suka sama Mayu sih, makanya mau repot-repot bikinin bubur.." sahut Sakura dengan senyum manisnya. Wajah Mikoshiba jadi merah bak kepiting rebus.

"Chiyorin!" seru Mikoshiba. Sakura segera mengambil keranjang tersebut dan berlari, malas berurusan dengan lelaki tsundere itu.

"Aku pergi dulu!"

"Iya.. hati hati di jalan.."

~ ~ooo ~ ~

Sebenarnya, Mikoshiba adalah orang tua angkat Sakura. Sakura dititipkan oleh ibunya yg sudah meninggal 3 bulan yg lalu. Sedangkan ayahnya sudah 3 tahun lalu berpulang. Walau sedih karena sama sama angka 3, Sakura hanya berharap mereka bahagia di alam sana dan ia akan bahagia di alam sini.

Awalnya Sakura ingin memanggil Mikoshiba itu ayah, namun diurungkan karena sifat Mikoshiba yg tsundere mirip cewek. Jadinya ia memanggilnya Mikorin. Dan kalau Mikoshiba menikah dengan Mayu, barulah ia memanggilnya 'ibu'.

Sakura bersenandung kecil dan terus berjalan melewati hutan agar sampai ketujuan rumah calon ayah. Konon, dihutan itu ada srigala jadi-jadian yg akan menghisap darah manusia dengan taringnya. Langkahnya terhenti, ia bisa merasakan ada gerakan yang mengikutinya dari tadi.

"J-jangan-jangan.. itu manusia srigala.."gumam Sakura ngeri.

"Ahh ngak mungkin! Ini bukan sinetron abal G*S ya.. hahaha" sahutnya sambil tertawa kecil mengabaikan perasaan takutnya. Ia berusaha tidak takut demi bubur Mikoshiba untuk Mayu yg sedang sakit.

BRUKK! Sakura merinding hebat. Dengan takut-takut, ia menoleh kesumber suara. Ia bisa melihat pria jangkung tersungkur di tanah yg memiliki telinga seperti kelinci. Ia memakai kemeja putih dan celana panjang bewarna hitam,bahkan di bokongnya ada ekor pendek seperti ekor kelinci.

"AAGHH.."

" KYYAA!" mereka berdua saling berteriak kaget. Sakura bersembunyi dibalik pohon sambil gemeteran takut. Pria yg belum di ketahui namanya itu meraba-raba sekelilingnya seperti sedang mencari heran walau gemetar,dikira pria itu terkejut karena menemukannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Sakura. Pria itu masih sedang kebingungan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa tapi.. dimana bukuku?." ujarnya.

"Buku?!" pria itu tampak serius mencarinya.

"Buku itu sangat penting, jika tak di temukan, tamatlah riwayat hidupku.."tuturnya panik. Sakura kaget.'Jangan-jangan itu adalah buku catatan kejahatannya?!, jika di temukan orang lain, maka dia akan di penjara?! Wajahnya menyeramkan sih..'batin Sakura sambil menatap pria bersurai hitam pendek dengan mata tajam seperti elang. Tapi.. Kelinci?!

"Bagaimana ini.. aku hanya ingin buku itu dari pada wortel segudang." Sakura kaget lagi.'jangan-jangan.. buku itu memang berharga sekali dari pada wortel?! G-gawat... D-dia lucu sekali'. Sakura menahan tawa. namun pada akhirnya ia malah melepas tawa.

"Ahahaha.. Hahaha.."

lelaki itu mengankat sebelah alisnya heran. Sakura masih saja tertawa.

"Maaf.. Aku kelepasan tertawa.." ujarnya lalu menghentikan tawanya. Pria itu tersenyum kecil.

"Oh iya, namaku Sakura Chiyo.." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya.

"Nozaki, Nozaki Umetaro.." Nozaki menjabat tangan Sakura. Sakura merona, baru pertama kali ia menyentuh tangan lelaki selain ayahnya dan Mikoshiba.

"Aku akan menolongmu mencarikan buku itu.." tawarnya.

"Terima kasih" Nozaki tersenyum kecil. Sakura pergi kesana kemari untuk menghilangkan rasa canggungnya.

~ ~ooo ~ ~

Sakura kaget. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi derapan kaki yg sangat cepat menghampiri dirinya. Lalu tampak manusia yg memiliki ekor panjang dan telinga sedang berlari kencang.

"Srigala!" teriak Sakura lalu segera berlindung dibalik punggung Nozaki.

"Oi kashima! Jangan main-main dengan ku!" dan dibelakangnya ada lagi manusia garang yg juga memiliki ekor dan telinga. Lalu menendang manusia jejadian yg ia kejar itu hingga pingsan di tempat. Setelah diaamati, ternyata yg di sangka srigala itu adalah manusia anjing yg memiliki wajah tampan tapi entak kenapa memakai rok mini. Dan yg menendang tadi adalah manusia kucing bewarna putih.

Ia dengan kesal menginjak-injak kashima tanpa ampun. Lalu tak lama ia sadar kalau ada Nozaki yang berwajah datar memandang adegan penyiksaan yg biasa mereka lakukan itu.

"Ah Nozaki.. Kenapa disini?.." tanya manusia kucing itu.

"Hori-senpai.. Aku kehilangan buku 'itu'.." tutur Nozaki risih. Hori kaget setengah hidup.

"Apa?! Hilang?! Kenapa bisa?!" Hori menampakkan wajah kucing garangnya, Sakura jada makin takut dan membenamkan kepalanya di pankal punngung Nozaki.

"Tadi aku terjatuh.. Tanpa sadar, buku itu sudah hilang!.." sahutnya. Hori menghela nafas berat. Kashima yg tadi pingsan sudah bangun, ia melihat sakura yg ketakutan.

"Oohh! Ada manusia!.."serunya lalu menghampiri Sakura.

"Nozaki-kun!.." Sakura makin takut. Hori yg baru sadar ada Sakura pun mencoba membuatnya tenang dengan tersenyum ramah.

"Jangan takut.. Kami tidak akan menyakitimu kok.. Ya kan Kashima?!" bujuk Hori lalu tersenyum jengkel pada Kashima. Kashima mengangguk mantap.

"Sakura.. Kucing ini namanya Hori, dan Anjing itu namanya Kashima.." jelas Nozaki.

"Salam kenal Sakura!"

"S-salam kenal juga Sakura-chan" Sakura memberanikan diri untuk lebih dekat dengan kelamaan, ia mulai akrab.

"Yang lebih penting sekarang, kita harus mencari buku itu sekarang.." ajak Hori lalu ikut mencari buku misterius itu.

~ ~ooo ~ ~

Tiba-tiba..

"Nozaki-senpai! Tolong aku!" kini seseorang menghampirinya lagi. Kali ini manusia rubah yg berlari dengan cepat dan segera memeluk Nozaki.

"Waka!" seringai jahat terdengar. Kini rasa takut Sakura menjadi nyata. Yang mengejar manusia rubah itu adalah manusia srigala yg konon memakan manusia.

"Srigala!" pekik Sakura dan ikut memeluk Nozaki.

"Nozaki-senpai!.. Seo-senpai ingin memakanku.." tutur manusia rubah yang di ketahui bernama Wakamatsu. Si manusia srigala Seo Yuzuki mulai mendekat.

"Tenang Sakura.. Wakamatsu.. dia itu hanya gila.." jelas Nozaki jengkel.

"Nozaki-kun.. kau yang akan di makan duluan.. soalnya kau itu kelinci!" ujar Sakura cemas. Nozaki tersenyum tipis.

"Tak usah khawatir... Seo hanya mengincar Wakamatsu.."sahutnya.

"Duh!.. Nozaki-senpai jahat!.."

"Kemari kau Waka!" seru Seo lalu menarik Wakamatsu dan mencubit-cubit pipinya. Sakura yg awalnya takut kini bergidik heran dengan tingkah aneh srigala jejadian itu. Dan pada akhirnya, anggota regu pencari buku misterius Nozaki bertambah/

~ ~ooo ~ ~

Langit mulai bewarna jingga. Sakura baru ingat kalau dirinya harus mengantarkan bubur kepada Mayu dan sekarang ia malah tak tahu arah jalan pulang. Sakura panik karena tersesat.

"Duh.. gimana nih.. sekarang aku tersesat.. dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang.. bisa-bisa dia mati kelaparan.."ujarnya.

Nozaki dan lainya ikut prihatin.

"Baiklah.. teman-teman, mari kita antar Chiyo-can kerumahnya.." ajak Kashima dan disetujui oleh yg lainya.

"Terima kasih semua.." sahut Sakura terharu. Mereka semua tersenyum.

"Nah sekarang.. berikan keranjang itu.."ujar Seo pada Sakura sambil menunjuk keranjang yg di tenteng Sakura.

"Eh?! Ini bukan untuk Yuzuki!" Sakura menyembunyikan keranjangnya.

"Memang bukan, tapi aku harus mendapatkan baunya dan mencari jalan untuk mengantarmu pulang.." jelasnya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sakura memberikan keranjangnya. Yuzuki mengendusnya intens, lalu instingnya mulai bergerak.

"Kearah sana!" ujar Yuzuki lalu membimbing mereka ke sebuah gubuk sederhana.

"Itu dia! Mikorin! Mayu!" seru Chiyo senang dan berlari menghampiri Mayu dan Mikoshiba yg sudah sampai duluan. Nozaki mengangkat alisnya kaget.

"Chiyorin?! Kau datang bersama Nozaki?!" ujar Mikoshiba heran.

"Loh?! Mikorin kenal Nozaki?!"

"Loh?! Kau tidak tahu ya?! Mayu kan bemarga Nozaki.. Nozaki itu kakaknya Mayu.."

"Eh?! Kenapa ngak bilang sih Nozaki-kun?!"

"Aku juga tak tahu bahwa kaulah anak angkatnya Mikoshiba.." jawap Nozaki simpel. Sakura menghela nafas dan balik menatap Seo.

"Dan juga Yuzuki.. kau bisa mengendus bau kan?! Kenapa tak membantu Nozaki-kun mencari bukunya?!" Seo hanya nyengir kuda.

"Aku lupa bilang.. Saat mencium keranjang Chiyo, aku sadar kalau bukunya ada di.." Seo membuka keranjang Sakura dan menemukan buku kecil bewarna hijau lumut.

"Nih.." Seo melemparkan buku itu pada Nozaki.

"Bukuku!" seru Nozaki kegirangan. Sakura, Hori,Kashima,dan Wakamatsu jungkir balik hingga kakinya kejang-kejang. tenyata buku yg dicari keseluruh hutan berada di dalam kerajangnya Sakura.

"Buset.. Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja.." Hori, Khashima dan Wakamatsu jengkel sekaligus lega.

"Emang itu buku apaan sih?!" tanya Sakura yg dari tadi masih bingung. Nozaki membuka lembaran-lembaran buku itu sambil tersenyum kagum.

"Ini adalah buku... Referensi manga!" seru Nozaki dengan bangga. Sakura berkedut jengkel. dikira buku yg sangat penting atau semacamnya, ternyata cuma buku referensi untuk manga/komik.

"Jadi Nozaki itu seorang mangaka?!" ujar Sakura kaget. Nozaki mengangguk singkat.

"Emang manga seperti apa yg Nozaki buat?"

"Manga shoujo"

"Hebat.. aku suka baca loh.. Nama pena apa yg kau pakai?"Sakura mengadakan wawancara dadakannya.

"Yumeno Sakiko"jawap Nozaki singkat.

"Yumeno Sakiko ya... Yumeno Sakiko... Yumeno Sakiko...?" Sakura sepertinya pernah mendengar nama ini sebelumnya. Seperti nama artis mangaka faforitnya yg hasil karyanya sangat bagus baik ide yang anti maensteam, memiliki karakter yg unik, dan artworknya yg juga bagus...

"EHHH! YUMENO SAKIKO!"

FIN..

* * *

makasih yang udah baca fic random ane.. RnRnya ane tunggu para minna tachi... bye-bye poi... *o^


End file.
